


Everything is Upside Down

by BayLynne



Category: Gunner Gomez - Fandom, Hi5Studioscrew
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayLynne/pseuds/BayLynne
Summary: waking up from coma to not knowing where you are is scary. Waking up from a coma to learn that your life is way different than you remember it being is even scarier.





	Everything is Upside Down

The last thing I remember is the sound of crunching metal and the sound of my brother screaming, slowly drifting into nothing. Darkness grabbed my ankle and pulled me down a never ending staircase. The darkness kept its grasp for what seems like years, then in the distance the sound of beeping. Quick and uneven... I know that sound, I have heard it every day... my heart? I try to breath the way I always do to calm my heart palpitations, but something was blocking me; chocking me. Panic takes over, I try to move, but nothing. I try to open my eyes but to no avail.

Soon I calm and the beeping goes back to a quick calm pace, but there was something else there not just beeping.... Voices? I knew these voices, though not from my everyday life. Who are they, are they from YouTube, television, the radio? I tried to open my eyes again, but still nothing happened. I didn't realize that I wasn't breathing, until I heard the beeping go sporadic. All I felt was my chest seize, shock go through my body. Then the scatter of feet, and anxious voices. Hands, so many hands grabbing, poking, prodding; so cold. So many voices telling me to calm down, that I could hurt myself if I didn't. How could I calm down, I didn't know these people. I didn't want to wake up to these strangers.

Then a hand gripping mine, warm and calm. That calm traveled though my body relaxing me. The beeping slowed and cold hands withdrawn. I heard voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Then fleeting footsteps, there was only quiet and the constant annoying beeping. They were still there. They hadn't left with everyone else? Who were they, was it a guy or a girl? Why did they make me feel so calm? I listened closely trying to hear what they were doing.

Sniffles and sobs, so quiet I could barely hear them. The sounds broke my heart. Then a squeeze to my hand; they held my hand so tight, like they never wanted to let go.

"You have to wake up, love. Please come back to me." It was a man, sounding so broken and hopeless. I wanted with all my heart to squeeze his hand back. To let him know that everything was going to be okay, to let him know that I was here, but nothing happened. All I could hear was more sobbing and tears. Who was this person to call me love? Did they love me, or was it just a nickname? Where was my family? Oh God, where was my brother? Was he okay?

I felt the darkness grabbing at me again, I fought it as hard as I could, but it greedily pulled me back down. I didn't know how long I was out, but when I came back I was alone. So much confusion ran through my head, and pain; oh lord did my head ach. I grasped at the sheets to channel the pain somewhere. I felt the fabric in my fingers, I could move my hands. I tried to move my right arm, but pain shot through it; I quickly relaxed it back onto the bed. I tried my left arm, less pain shot through me. Slowly I lifted my hand to my mouth; I wanted to know why I wasn't able to breath on my own. I found a large tube coming out of my mouth and running to a machine somewhere next to me. If I could move my hands, why couldn't I open my eyes? I tried my hardest to open them; I wanted to see where I was. What was going, why was I alone. Where was my family?

Suddenly I heard footsteps; I quickly put my arms back to where they were before. I didn't want anyone to know that I could move, or that I was waking up. A deep grumbled sigh came from across the room. Why did hearing him like this hurt my heart, and make my want to reach out to him. I shifted when I started to feel something pinching into my back, and immediately regretted it. I heard a large gasp from where he was, then a rush of air as he rushed to his stop next to the bed. Shit, was all I could think. He grabbed my hand. I knew it had to be him from the calm that flooded through me from his touch.

"You're there, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me, love." Hope had found its way into his voice, and I squeezed his hand tight. I wanted to hear him speak again. His voice was so low, sweet, and caring. I tried to smile, but I can't tell if I was. I must not have been smiling, because he ran from the room. I heard muffled voices come from the hallway, the voices grew louder as they walked into the room; soon they were right next to me. Again with the cold hands; running over me. They were up to my head now; they hesitated there, before I heard a woman's sigh.

"She has had quite a journey so far. She has substantial brain injuries," another sigh from the woman. "She may be there, able to move her hands, but she may never fully wake up."

So much tension filled the room. More footsteps this time leaving, someone was still there though. I reached for them desperate; there was so much tension it was almost crushing. He took my hand, and I squeezed his hand hard. I could pretty much hear him smiling. I let go of his hand and made the writing motion in the air. If I couldn't say it, why not write it? I heard him moving around, things shuffling and something falling to the ground. All the sounds stopped, then his hands on mine placing the pen ever so gently into my fingers. His touch was so gentle as though I was made of glass. He slipped a note pad under my hand, slowly setting my hand down on top of it. I thought for a moment trying to think of what to write.

Would he be mad if I asked him who he was, would it break his heart? Slowly I began to write, pain traveling through my arm as I did.

(in sloppy hand writing) where is my brother, is he okay?

There was only silence. He took a shaky deep breath and sighed, "you don't remember." It wasn't a question. Another pained sigh, "I don't want to tell you it will only break your heart. Let's start with what is happening right now."

I panicked, if he wouldn't tell me it must be bad. I quickly started writing, No NO NO, tell me now! Where is he?! He grabbed my hand taking it away from the paper, keeping me from protesting anymore. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. He reached up with his other had and stroked my cheek, and sighed.

"Yes love..." it was only a whisper. "You were in a very bad car accident. A drunk driver ran a red light and t-boned your car."

I know, I remember that. He broke my train of thought by continuing.

"Your head smashed into your window knocking you unconscious. Then the car caught on fire, your legs and stomach got burned really badly. You getting knocked unconscious led to your coma. You have been out for almost two weeks now." His voice started to shake like he was crying, his voice got deeper as well. "The doctors told us to give up hope that you would ever wake up. That's why we are all here, we came to say good-bye to you...." He trailed off getting lost in his thoughts.

What, I was dying?! Were they going to pull the plug and let me die?! My heart rate started to pick up again. Okay, now I'm freaking out! Who are these people to say whether I live or die?

He squeezed my hand again, reaching out and stroking my cheek. I pulled away from his touch, and tried to pull my hand free from his grip. I tried to peel my eyes open, tried so hard to be able to see him. To look him in the eyes and ask him why he would give up on me. I willed myself as hard as I could. Finally I felt my eyes move under my eye lids. I forgot about everything else and focused souly on my eyes. My eye lids started to flutter, I could see light, it was so bright. I kept trying; I stopped for a moment getting tired from the effort. I stayed still for a bit, and then I tried again. Suddenly my eyes were open; I winced at the light closing my eyes again, only to pop them back open in fear that I wouldn't be able to open them again. I reached up with my less painful arm to try and rub some of the blurriness away, thankfully it worked. I looked around my eyes falling on the man sitting in a chair next to my bed. He had the goofiest smile on his face that made my heart and stomach flutter.

He was gorgeous, my heart dropped into my stomach at the sight of him. He was fit; you could see the definition of his muscle through his tight black hoodie. How could someone like me, be with someone like him? I couldn't pull my eyes away from him, and then I remembered that I was upset at him and pulled my eyes away and stared at my lap. He was attractive in every sense of the word, but I had no idea who he was, or who any of these people were.

I grabbed the pen again and started writing. I needed to know more about my family and where they were. Why he wouldn't tell me anything about my brother.

I wrote again where is my brother? What happened to him? Don't care about what is happening now! Just tell me!!

I looked back over at him, a cold stare. I wanted to know and he was going to tell me.

My look did nothing to him. He just stared back and shook his head. He slowly opened his mouth then closed it. I could tell he was trying to think of the way to say something. He broke his gaze and looked at the floor bringing his hand up to his mouth playing thoughtfully with his lips.

Finally looking up he said. "You are going to hate me, but I'm not going to tell you now. I can tell you are tired. You should rest; I will tell you when you wake up. I promise."

My eyebrows pulled together, and I huffed. I wanted to scream to throw something at him, and that's what I did. I grabbed to note book and threw it at him. I wanted answers, and he owed me them. I tried to yell at im, but the tube stopped me.

He just watched me as I struggled to yell and show that I was angry. He then stood, which made me stop and look at him.

"I will be back in a while; hopefully you will be up then. I will tell you everything when that time comes. Till then please just get some rest, love." He said the last word with a smile on his face. He then turned and walked out of the room, not giving me another chance to protest.

Once he was gone I realized how tired I was. There was nothing I could do until he came back. I decided to close my eyes and find the darkness on my own terms this time.


End file.
